Next King Of Games
by kevin1984
Summary: Ace Muto, is the duelling prodigy of his world famous father. The King of Games Yugi Muto. Ace also has a connection to ancient Egypt like his father did, and now history as decided to repeat itself. A great darkness is awakening, and only Ace and his deck can stop it. Ace/DMG/Alexis Jaden/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with Franchise. I make no profit from writing this story.**

**A/N: Okay those who read last version, sorry but I felt like it was rushed and had to many components in. This version will be basic. Ace will still have the God cards, but he will use a Magician deck. Jaden is still going to house the spirit of the Supreme King, and will use his Heroes as normal. Later in the story those hero will change to evil heroes. The pairing is still the same. DMG (Mana) and Alexis will be paired with Ace. Jaden will be paired with someone else. Now a few more points. In the flash backs I will be referring to Ace as (Anpu- Egyptian meaning royal child) he will be the Son of Atem. Also note I will be using the initials DMG for Dark Magician Girl. Now on with the first chapter.**

**New Domino City**

A boy sat down at his bedroom desk. He was looking at a number of cards. Each of these cards had various pictures of Monsters, some cards were spells other were trap. The boys name was Ace Muto. He was the son and prodigy of his world famous father the King of Games Yugi Muto. Ace carried on looking down at the various cards wondering which he should add to his deck. He had just turned fourteen and was enrolling into the best duelling school in the entire world. The academy was owned by an old friend and rival of his father, known as Seto Kaiba. His father had began to teach him all he knew about duel monsters since he had turned five years old. Ace wanted to make sure his deck was ready for the entrance exam tomorrow. He then took out a special chain that was hidden under his shirt. The chain was pure Gold and in the centre was a solid gold card case. Engraved on the front of it was a strange symbol that looked like an eye. Ace opened it and removed three of his father most powerful cards. These were the three Legendary God cards. Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor and finally the the most powerful God card of them all. The Winged Dragon Of Ra. Ace had been thrilled when his father had handed them to him. Just then felt a sudden light breeze behind him. He then noticed a girl appeared on his bed. Now this girl was no ordinary girl, in fact she was duel spirit. One of his most prized cards actually. Her name was Dark Magician Girl. She sat on the bed, in her usual attire. This consisted of a blue hat with pink outline, that kept her Golden locks hidden. She had a blue and pink costume that showed off the valley of her breast, and a short blue and pink skirt. On her feet were blue boots with pink outlines and in her hand she held a small staff with a glowing yellow orb on the end. Now you would think if a duel spirit just appeared in your room, then you would freak out right. Well you would if you were not Ace. He had discovered from a very young age that he could see and communicate with duel spirits. Ace suddenly remembered when he had first seen the girl now sitting on his bed.

**Flash back**

___Ace sat in the stands with his Mother Tea Gardener. This was his first time watching his dad duel, and he was very excited. Ace leaned over the balcony while his mother held onto him. He had never seen so many people. That's when he noticed something odd. Standing behind his father were two figures. One was dressed from head to toe in purple and held a long green staff, while the other one looked much younger. She had blonde hair, which was hidden by a blue and pink hat. Blue eyes and she wear a small blue and pink outfit, she to held a staff, but hers was much smaller then the other figures. Ace knew who these two were, they were Dark Magician, and Dark Magician girl. Two cards that his dad had in his deck. But this is what was confusing Ace, they were suppose to be just cards. He turned to see his mum looking at him._

___"Mummy why is Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl standing behind Daddy?"_

___Tea blinked before leaning over to see what Ace was talking about. She looked down at her husband and just saw him standing there, duelling. She turned to Ace and looked at him, this wasn't the first time Ace had claimed to see things that were not there. In fact Ace was no normal child, he could already speak Ancient Egyptian and write it. A number of times he had claimed to see monsters, mainly those on duel cards. Tea always thought he was just pretending and playing. However now she wasn't too sure. She had fallen pregnant with Ace, after Yugi and her had done the deed after their prom. Of course Yugi had then done the honourable thing and married her. She had thought their life's would be happy, and normal. Especially after everything they had been through in their youth. However they were far from normal. Ace was worrying his teachers at Pre-school and Nursery, instead of writing English, he had started to draw strange symbols, he had also freaked his teacher out by speaking in another language. Tea had told Yugi who had immediately contacted one of their old friends in Egypt called Marik. He was an Egyptian tomb keeper who guarded the great secret of the Atem the pharaoh who use to share Yugi's body. He had looked at what Ace had written and was completely stunned. He had then told them that they were hieroglyphs from ancient Egypt, and that language he was speaking was also Ancient Egyptian. It was then that Tea knew her life would never be normal, and she had started to distance herself from Ace. She just wanted a normal life, no Duel spirits, or Shadow games. Just a normal little boy, however Ace wasn't any of that, She was pulled from her thoughts by Ace jumping up and down on the seats._

___Mummy, quick. Daddy's about to call Ra!"_

___Tea looked down on the duel field and could see three monsters suddenly sacrificed on her husbands side of the field, then the arena filled with lightning as a golden globe appeared to float in front of her husband. It was then Tea turned to her son and noticed he was chanting , not in English, but in ancient Egyptian again. Just as he had finished the chant the Globe began to open revealing Ra. She watched the monster attack and watched as her husbands opponent life points hit Zero. She then picked Ace up and left her seat._

___"Come on Ace. Lets go see Daddy." When they had arrived at the locker room. Ace had wanted to get down. Once he was on the floor he leapt into his Dads arms, and giggled as Yugi gave him a huge hug. Tea then noticed Ace whisper something in Yugi's ear, causing her husband eyes to widened._

___"Tea can you give me and Ace a few minutes?"_

___Tea sighed and nodded. "I will waiting outside. Going to try catch Joey and Mai before they leave."_

___Yugi nodded, then put his son down and took his hand before leading him into the locker room. Once inside he sat Ace down and looked at his son smiling up at him. "Ace tell me again what you saw."_

___Ace looked up and grinned. "I saw DMG and DM standing by your side. I also started chanting when you summoned Ra."_

___Yugi eyes widened again. He knew his son was different, but being able to see Duel spirits? He removed the two cards his son had mentioned and handed them to him. Once Ace had touched them, there was bright light from both cards, and Yuki looked bewildered has DMG and DM appeared before his very eyes._

___"Impossible!" The duel spirits then slowly vanished back into the cards. Yugi remembered something else Ace had said. When he had summoned Ra, Ace had started chanting. Yugi removed the three God cards from his deck then handed them to Ace. He was suddenly blasted back by three huge roars from the cards. Each of them was glowing their respective colours. Yugi wondered what it all meant._

_End of Flash back._

That day his father had given him both cards and with the help of his father, they had created a deck structured around the two Magicians. He looked to the bed to see DMG just sitting there looking at him. It had felt a connection with her card, the moment he had laid his fingers on it. Ace looked at her, before concentrating. One of his eyes turned bright green as a light enveloped DMG, when the light had died down DMG sat their on his bed in the flesh.

"About time my Prince."

Ace had another secret gift that he had hidden from his father and that was that he could bring Duel spirits to life. However DMG was the only Spirit he had done this with. He could only manage it for eight hours or so though. While growing up, he and DMG had formed a strong bond with each other. In fact it was so strong that he had started having feeling for the duel spirit. At first he thought he was crazy. Falling in love with DMG, yeah right like that would ever happen. However over time it did happen. Ace had confronted DMG about his feeling and had found out that she just giggled and laughed. Ace had got very angry with her for that, however she had then explained why, she had been laughing. It turned out that the reason he could do everything he could was because he was the reincarnation of an Egyptian prince named Anpu, who had been the son of the great Pharaoh Atem. The same Pharaoh that shared his body with his father all those years ago. DMG had then gone on to explain that she once was a princess from a land very close to Egypt. A Marriage had been drawn up between the two lands, hoping an alliance would form. She was to marry the prince, and become the future queen of Egypt. However it seems fate had other ideas and just before the wedding she had been bitten by a an Asp. In those day there was no such thing as anti venom, and she had died soon afterwards. She had then been confronted by the God Anubis who had made her an offer. She had the choice of joining her ancestors in the after-life, or she could return as a duel spirit so she could at least stay with the prince and watch over him. In the end she had chosen just that and became the duel spirit known as DMG. Ace had then learnt that after her death a great evil had began to pour into the land of Egypt from a mysterious portal. From this portal a figure know as the Supreme King of Darkness had appeared wielding three powerful monsters that could even rival those of the Gods. Ace now knew why he had such a connection with the God cards, he had used the power of the Gods to defeat the Supreme King of Darkness, after his father had been killed in the battle. He had then sealed the King away for all eternity into the Shadow world. Ace was pulled from his thought by two small hands resting on his shoulders.

"What's the matter my Prince? Are you not pleased to see me?"

Ace sighed before turning and quickly sweeping the cute blonde into his lap. He then kissed her. He noticed her hat had fallen off allowing her long blonde locks to fall all the way around her face. Her Blue eyes were sparkling into his deep purple ones.

"Nothing wrong, DMG, it's just I am a little worried about the entrance exam tomorrow. Especially with how everyone will be treating me. I don't want everyone to see me for being the King of Games son. I want people to see me for who I am."

DMG giggled before giving him a soft kiss. "Don't worry my Prince. You will do fine. You know your deck will never let you down, and what have I told you about calling me DMG, just call me Mana, as that was my name when I was alive."

Ace smiled and kissed her again. "Okay Mana whatever you say. I know my deck is Okay. But I feel it is a little outdated. I mean some of these cards my dad was using like five or ten years ago. The world of Duel monsters has evolved so much, that I am not sure if my deck is up to the task, or if I should try modernise it a little.

Mana smiled and gave Ace a small kiss. "Your deck is perfect. So what if you have few outdated cards, its not what deck you have, it is how you use it. There is no one better in this entire City who knows how to use a spellcaster deck like you can Ace. Those trophies on your shelve are proof of that." Ace looked to the shelves were several trophies sparkled. It was true it was some what of a duelling prodigy, but that was thanks to his dads training. Ace looked to the clock, he could see that it was getting late. He turned to Mana.

"You coming to bed Mana?" Mana jumped off his lap and walked over to a set of drawers before pulling out a set of pink Pj's. She then walked into the bathroom to get changed. She had stayed with Ace in his room since he had turned twelve. Of course they didn't do anything but cuddle and kiss, but she had promised him that soon as he turned Sixteen then they could start exploring their relationship more. Even if she was over 5000 years old, she still looked like a girl in her middle teens thanks to the cards she always would. This of course worried her, because she wouldn't age, but Ace would. She had told Ace her fears and he said that he would do everything he could to make her real, so that she could age just like him. She finished getting dressed then walked out of the bathroom to see Ace was already in bed. She crawled onto the bed and then under covers into his arms. She smiled as he gave her a small kiss, and then wrapped his arms around her. She knew that she could only be with him for a few hours like this, but a few hours was better then no hours at all.

**Somewhere else in Domino City**

Jaden Yuki suddenly sat up in bed. Beads of sweat running down his face. His brown hair was a mess. His breathing was heavy. For the last four years he had been having this dream, this nightmare. Jaden climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror, making sure his eyes were still chocolate brown and not gold like they had been in his nightmare. Jaden sat on the bed and slowly remembered what had happened in his dream.

**Dreamscape**

___A figure sat in the saddle on his stead, his body was completely covered in black armour. His bright golden eyes glowed under his black helmet. It was this figure that Jaden always found himself being. Jaden then looked down from inside the figures body, at the flames and screams now rising from the wasted village below. The sound of steel and blood curdling screams filled his ears. That and the sudden scream of women being ravaged by his fiend army. Another village crushed by the Supreme King of Darkness. The figure then turned to his companion, who was also seated on a horse, however this figure rode side saddled and had the same armour as him, but more feminine in detail. The female figure always kept her face mask down, so Jaden never got a chance to see the face under the head piece._

_"____I grow tired of this my love. How many more villages must you crush. Before you are satisfied."_

___Jaden turned and survey the damage below him. He then spoke in a voice deeper then his own. "Until everyone in this world respects me, and calls me their king. There are still many who oppose me my dear, and until I have brought everyone of them to their knees I will carry on. The army is withdrawing."_

___Jaden turned to his left to see one of his fiend Generals walking towards him. "Report Malicious Edge, was the raid a success?"_

___The fiend general bowed before his king. "It was my liege, they will never try cross you again. We executed their leader and have already started gathering those we can use as slaves for your great Empire."_

___Jaden nodded. "Good carry on."_

___The fiend bowed before vanishing in a portal of dark light. Jaden then turned to his female companion. "Come, let us make our way back to the palace my queen."_

___Dream switches Location_

___Jaden stood looking over the city of as his army destroyed everything. He had finally found a new place to conquer. He raised his arm into the air and spoke in an ancient tongue. Immediately the sky darkened and lightning illuminated the sky. From the sky descended three creatures One was a huge red serpent dragon, another was a blue powerful looking fiend, and the other almost look like a dragon, but in skeleton form glowing yellow._

_"____Uria! Reveil! And Hamon! Lay waste to this world. Let the people of this land know they have a new master now. Ahh that light!"_

___Jaden looked over to where the light had appeared. It was coming from the palace, over looking the city. Jaden watched as three coloured lights left the balcony and shot into the sky. The darkness suddenly dispersed as a light radiated the whole city. It was then he saw them. Three creatures that rivaled his own beasts. He couldn't believe how these three beast were almost an exact copy of his own sacred beast, minus a few differences. The three creatures roared at him, he heard a voice in his head._

_"_**_Supreme King Of Darkness. Your reign ends here. No longer will you bring suffering to the duel spirit world. Your reign is at an end. It was foolish of you to believe this world would be unprotected, and now you will face the full might of the Egyptian Gods."_**

___Jaden growled. How dare these three beast tell him his reign was over. No one insulted him, no one. "Uria, Reviel, Hamon show these Gods that there is only one ruler, me! Attack now!"_

___Uria opened his mouth spewing a huge stream of fire heading straight for the three Gods. Reviel then slammed his fist together before sending out a huge shock wave, up rooting most of the city below them. Hamon finished the attack, but roaring to the heavens and causing bolts of lightning to appear around the Gods._

___Ra immediately glowed and transformed himself into his phoenix form. Before flying towards the sacred beast in a blaze of golden flames. Slifer roared to the heavens also and conducted the electricity into his body then opened his mouth to show a huge orb of blue electricity beginning to grow. Once it had reached its full size it threw its head back and fired the sphere towards the three sacred beasts. Obelisk then punched his fist together before sending a wave of equal measure which collided with Reviels cancelling it out._

___The battle raged for hours. Neither God or Sacred beast giving an inch. Finally the Gods grew tired of this pointless struggle. The three Gods glowed before combining into one being.____The being opened her eyes slowly. Her pupils glowed like two huge burning suns. She then formed a sphere of pure light between her hands. The sphere began to grow, until it couldn't get any bigger._

_"____Begone Beasts of Darkness!"_

___The sphere of light engulfed all three Sacred beast, destroying them instantly. Once the light had died down Jaden fell to his knees. His Power was leaving him, he fell face first to the floor and knew no more._

___Jaden opened his eyes and found himself inside a huge throne room. Seven figures stood before him, six were adults but the one in the middle was a child. Around his neck he wore a strange item that looked like an upside down pyramid. Jaden found his arms and body chained to some rock, he heard all the figures in front of him chanting. He had no clue what was happening. The six adults each held a gold item, a key, a scale, a necklace, an eye, a sceptre, a ring and finally the strange upside down pyramid around the young boys neck. He growled as he heard the child speak._

_"____For crimes against our world and way of life. I banish you to the shadow world there you will stay sealed away for all eternity. Never to be released. This is not only the judgement of this court but the Judgement of the three Gods you have offended."_

___Jaden tried to break his binds but found they were no use. He then noticed seven beams shot out of all the items before hitting the far wall opening a portal of complete Darkness. Jaden growled as he felt his very being being pulled into the Vortex, his whole body began to break down into small black squares before they were sucked into the portal and sealed away for eternity._

_End of dream scape_

Jaden wondered what it all meant. It was then he turned to his bed again and noticed his alarm clock had started going off. It was then he realised what day it was. It was the day of the entry exams into duel academy. For months he had been saving his allowance just so he could afford the entry fees. Quickly jumping to his feet he raced around his room, making sure everything was ready.

**Ace's Room**

Ace was also busy getting ready. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt. On it was a picture of Slifer and they way it had been designed showed Slifer curling around his whole body, with its head finishing just above his left shoulder. He then grabbed a pair of jeans and his shades and his deck from the desk. Mana had already returned back to her spirit form. He took one last look in the mirror before walking downstairs. His father sat at the table, however he wasn't alone and was talking to a smartly dressed gentleman, with shoulder length silver hair, dressed in a smart red suit. Both men turned as they heard him coming down the stairs. Ace heard the smartly dressed gentleman speak.

"Acy boy, so good to see you again. I trust you are all ready for the entrance exam into Duel Academy?"

Ace got to the bottom of the stairs before nodding his head. "Yes Mr Pegasus I am. However I am still not sure about using my deck, I feel it is a little outdated to be honest. Especially with all the new cards you have released."

Pegasus waved the comment away. "Rubbish, your deck is fine. It was created by you and your father, the King of games. It has helped you win all those competition so I can't see why it wouldn't serve you well. However just a little heads up. We are in the middle of creating several new spell casters and soon as they are ready, I will pass them onto you."

Pegasus then walked back to the table before handing Ace a small briefcase. He placed it on the table and slowly opened it. In it on a red cushion were four new cards. Ace looked at each one carefully.

******Slifer Judgement: Trap/Normal This trap can only be activated with Slifer on the field. Destroy the number of spell or trap cards on your opponents side of the field by the number of cards you hold in your hand.**

******Obelisk Judgement: Trap/Normal This trap card can only be activated with Obelisk on the field. Once Obelisk activates his effect, he is allowed to attack once more.****.**

******Ra Judgement: Trap/Normal This trap can only be activated with Ra on the field. Add the combined attack and defence of your opponents strongest monster to Ra own attack.**

******Sacrifice to the Gods: Spell/Field This spell card reduces the sacrifice of three monster to two for the summon of an Egyptian God.**

"Wow, these cards are awesome. Thank you ever so much." Ace then removed them from the case and shuffled them into his deck. He then looked to the clock. "Crap I better get going. Bye Dad, and thank you again Mr Pegusus for the awesome cards." Ace legged it out of the door leaving his father and Pegasus to continue their conversation.

"So Yugi boy, went do you want me to tell Ace about Anpu?

Yugi sighed. "When he is ready to accept the responsibility that now rest on his shoulders Pegasus. Do we have any idea who is housing the spirit of the Supreme King?"

Pegasus shook his head, causing Yugi to close his eyes in frustration. All he wanted was a normal life. Now it seems his son was going to follow in his exact footsteps. Only his son, would have a connection to the past like he did with Atem. The fact that Ace was the reincarnation of Atems own son, was worrying enough, however Yugi knew the world was about balance. So it was only logical to think that if Atem son had been reincarnated as his Ace, then so had the Supreme King, who he had been sealed away in the shadow world.

**Kaiba Dome.**

Ace whizzed through the written test, with ease. He had learnt about duel monsters since he was five. Not only that but he had learned from the King of Games himself. He sat back and checked over his screen one more time. Satisfied with his answers, he pressed the red button that said submit. He then left the exam and walked out into the corridor, for a small walk. The practical exam would take place a few hours from now so he just had enough time to check his deck. It was as he was walking that he bumped into someone. He slowly got up. "Sorry about that. Here let me help you."

Ace took hold of the hand offered, it was then he looked into the face of the person he had crashed into. His eyes suddenly widened. The person was a girl. The first thing that drew Ace attention were the sparking Hazel eyes now frowning at him. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour that just finished ajust above the small of her back, he then looked lower and noticed the attire she was in. A blue and white uniform. Ace had already studied on the Academy and knew that this was the uniform of an Obelisk blue. A uniform that he would be wearing soon hopefully.

"You can stop staring you know!"

Ace was pulled from his thoughts by the blonde brushing herself off in front of him. Ace quickly snapped to his senses. "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to run into you. My name Ace Muto. Please to meet you." Jaden held out his hand and smiled as the girl took it.

"Alexis Rhodes. So it is true. Yugi Moto own son is going to be attending Duel Academy this year. I guess you just finished your written exam?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, wasn't much of a challenge, especially being tutored by the best. I was just looking for a place so that I could prepare my deck for the practical, this afternoon. Do you know of any spots?"

However before Alexis could answer, Ace felt a towering figure behind him. He slowly turned his head to see Seto Kaiba looking straight at him. Ace gulped even now Seto scared him.

"A word Mr Moto."

Ace waved to Alexis quickly and then followed Seto into one of the offices. He then waited for Seto to gesture for him to sit down. Ace could see a huge window behind Seto and assumed this was the place where Seto watched the entrance exams.

"I had call from your father, he said you were worried about you deck being outdated. Have you forgotten already that you defeated my Blue eyes deck with those cards you now hold. I am expecting great things from you Mr Muto. Don't disappoint me." Seto then pointed to the door. Ace knew a dismissive gesture when he saw one.

**An hour later. Duel field two**

Ace stood on his side of the field, he was still nervous about using this deck. His name had grabbed everyone attention and now everyone was watching him. He gulped. It was then he noticed someone walked up onto the platform opposite him. At first Ace thought the person was a woman, however closer inspection showed him to be a man.

"So you must be Ace. Seeing how your father is the King of games, then it is only logical that you will face me and my real deck. After all we have to see if you're as good as Mr Muto don't we." Very well let's get this over with."

Ace watched as the figure shuffled his deck, before placing it back into his duel disk. Ace did the same. They both then shouted in unison "Duel"

4000/4000

"Hmm lets see, as I am the tester I will go first. I draw. First I pay 1000 life points and activate the spell card, **Confiscation**! This allow me to view your hand and then allows me to choose one of your cards to be discarded. Ahh send **Monster Reborn** to the graveyard please. Next I lay down two face down and activate my spell card **Heavy storm**. Seeing how you have no cards in your spell and trap card zones, then only mine are destroyed. Of course you are no doubt wondering why I have destroyed my own cards, well. This is why. Both cards were wicked Token cards. When they are destroyed I get two tokens. Next I sacrifice both token in order to summon **Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)**

A huge metal monster rose up on the field. It towered over the battle field and stood ready for battle.

Crowler just smiled. "Thanks to his effect you can't activate trap cards during battle phases, it also has a pierce effect when it attacks defensive monsters."

**Up In the Stands**

Alexis stood next to boy who had blue hair and was dressed in a blue and white coat. "Crowler just summoned his ace monster on the first turn. This is so not fair. Why should he be allowed to use his own deck, when all the other challengers faced tester decks."

The blue haired boy name was Zane, and he was the top student at the academy. He looked down to the field and frowned. "Have you forgotten who he is duelling Alexis. Ace is the son of the King of Games. Obviously he wants to see if Ace is just as good as his father."

Alexis looked to Zane and then just sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right, but still I think it is a little unfair. Oh good Crowlers finished his move now to see what Ace has up his sleeve."

Ace stood looking up at the huge monsters. That had been some combo to get this monster out first round. However Ace had noticed that the field was blank apart from his monster and Crowler only had two cards in his hands. This was a huge risk, in Ace's mind. Ace drew a card from his deck and then surveyed his hand. He smiled. This was going to be over quick.

"Nice move Sir, but now it is my turn. First I summon **Silent Magician Lv4. (1000/1000)** However he won't be staying on the field for long, and neither will your rust heap. I activate the spell card. **Magical Dimension**. Now here is how it works. By sacrificing one spell caster on my side of the field, I get to special summon another one from my hand." Ace then watched as Silent Magician left the field. "Now I summon **Dark Magician (2500/2100)** in attack mode. But its not the special summon that makes this spell card so cool, but its effect, now I can destroy one of your monsters, so say good bye to your **Ancient Gear Golem**." Just then Ancient Gear Golem, exploded leaving Crowlers field blank. Ace grinned as he watched the shocked expression on the testers face. "Now seeing how you have no monsters, then I attack you directly. **Dark Magician**, attack him directly."

Crowler covered his face as he felt the attack blast into him. He then noticed his life points had dropped from 3000 to 500. he was just thankful that Ace was out of monster to attack with.

Ace just grinned. "Finally I lay down one card and end my turn." Ace watched as Crowler removed a frilly cloth and wiped his brow. Was he sweating. Really after just one attack.

Crowler looked to his hand. He had nothing, and he only had one card he could draw. He hoped it was something useful. He drew the card and then looked at it. "I set one monster and then place one card face down, and end my turn.

Ace drew his card and then moved to his hand. "First, I activate my face down. **Mystical Space Typhoon**. This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field." Ace watched as his spell card sent a typhoon sweeping up Crowler face down, leaving just his face down monster to protect him. "Next I summon **Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700**). Now I attack your set monster with **Dark Magician**." The face down monster flipped up to show some weird gear soldier, it blew up leaving the field wide open. "Future reference Sir, I would advice you to play your cards more carefully. Now **Skilled Dark Magician** attack him directly."

Crowler again covered his face, as the attack hit him. He then fell to his knees as his life points hit zero. Clearly he had underestimated Ace. Still at least now he was attending the academy. This would give Crowler a whole year to get his revenge for this humiliation. Crowler watched as Ace left the duel field, just then a screen flashed on. Crowler noticed it was Seto Kaiba. He gulped as he looked on the face of the duelling Tycoon. He was not happy.

"Crowler, my office now!" The screen then flashed off, leaving a very scared Crowler getting to his feet and heading towards his bosses office. This was not going to be good, that was for sure.

**A/N: There you have it. So there will be no Synchro monsters like I originally planned. Also note Ace will not be using his God cards, in every duel, only the really important ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters to do with the Franchise. I do however own Ace Muto my Oc.**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter two. Please enjoy.**

**On way to Kaiba Dome**

Jaden Yuki was late. He had overslept and now he was running late for his entrance exam into duel academy. Jaden had been duelling most of his life and knew one day that he wanted to end up on the pro circuit. However to do that he needed to improve on his skills, and the best way to do this was to attend a duelling academy. He raced down the many streets, he could see the towering building of Kaiba Corp in the distance. The dome was right next to it. He quickly made a sharp left into the park, he was so focused on getting to the dome that he wasn't looking where he was going. Suddenly he smashed into something and fell back onto the ground, his duel disc and deck scattering across the hard rough stones of the parks many paths. Jaden scrambled to his feet and noticed a man was looking over him. Jaden eyes widened, there standing in front of him was the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto. Jaden just sat there speechless and quickly began gathering up all his cards. He noticed Yugi offered him his hand. Coming out of his shocked state, he grabbed hold of Yugi's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"You know, you should really look where you are going young man." Jaden quickly bowed in apology

"Forgive me Mr Muto, but I was trying to get to the Kaiba dome. You see I over slept and I am late for my entrance exam into Duel academy. I'm really sorry."

Yugi smiled. "So you're a duellist are you? Well maybe you should have this. " Yugi then placed his hand into his old deck holder and pulled out a card and handed it to Jaden, who took it and examined it. It was **Winged Kuriboh** a level one monster. Jaden wasn't sure but he was certain he saw the little fluff ball wink. Jaden bowed once more and placed the card in with the rest of his deck.

"Now what was your name again?" Jaden noticed Yugi had pulled out a mobile phone and was about to dial a number. Jaden wondered why the King of games needed his name, however he gave it anyway.

"Jaden Yuki sir." Jaden then watched Yugi dial a number on his phone. He then listened while Yugi spoke to whoever was on the other end of he line. However his eyes widened as he heard Yugi mentioned Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning Seto, yes I am fine. I just bumped into one of your potential new students. You see I had a nasty fall on the way to your dome and this young man named Jaden Yuki helped me. He said that he was suppose to be taking an entrance exam this morning for your duel academy. Seeing how he stayed to help me, I was wondering if you would let him take the exam still, I know it is late. Really well I will tell him the news. Thank you Seto. Yes bye." Yugi then hang up and turned back to Jaden. "Well Seto is going to allow you to take the exam, so let's walk together, after all I am on my way to pick up my son. He too is attending Duel academy. He rang earlier to tell me he was entered into Obelisk blue."

Jaden eyes darkened at the mention of Yuki's son name. Jaden had faced Ace several times in small junior tournaments and he was always beaten. The last time he had been so close and yet Ace had beaten once again.

Flash back (Junior Duelling Championships)

_Jaden looked to his field. He had Elemental Hero Thunder giant in attack mode, and Elemental Hero flaming wingman in attack mode. He also had the spell skyscraper on the field. He looked across to his opponents and saw silent Magician Lv8 and a Kuriboh. Unfortunately it wasn't Jaden's turn to attack. He was so close to victory. His opponent only had 600 life points while he still had 1000. Of course Jaden would have been a lot happier if he was facing any old duellist, but he was actually facing Ace Muto. The King of games own son. This had been the third time they had met in the finals and every time he ended up losing to him. However this time he was prepared. Laid face down was a Mirror Force trap card, so if Ace tried to attack him, then he would be in for a nasty surprise. Jaden watched as Ace drew a card._

"_First I sacrifice my Silent Magician lv8 to summon Dark Magician girl. Next I activate the spell card Sages Stone. If Dark magician girl is on the field then I can summon Dark magician from my hand or deck." Jaden watched as Ace summoned both his ace monsters onto the field. He noticed Dark Magician girl winked at him, causing him to blush a little. However that blush vanished as he heard Ace shout. "Now I send both Magician to my graveyard and summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Seeing how your Flaming wingman has 2100 attack points and my sorcerer has 3200 attack points. Then this duel is over. Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack his Flaming wingman. Dark strike attack!"_

_Jaden smiled. "I activate Mirror force..." However when Jaden tried to activate Mirror force it negated and then smashed into pieces. "What gives?" Jaden noticed the smirk on Ace face._

"_Didn't you know. Sorcerer of Dark Magic is unaffected by trap cards. Hence why your Mirror force was negated. Good game."_

_Jaden eyes widened as his Flaming wingman was shattered into thousands of pieces and his life points dropped to 0. Jaden fell to his knees, broken. He had been so close and yet Ace again had managed to win the duel._

Flash back ends

Jaden put on a fake smile. "Oh yeah Ace. So is he attending duel academy too." Yugi was no fool, he could tell this boy didn't like his son very much. It then dawned on him why. His son had beaten a boy called Jaden a few times in junior championships. This was most likely that Jaden.

"Well, shall we get going." Jaden placed everything back in his bag before walking with Yugi towards the Kaiba dome. On arrival Jaden was surprised to see Seto Kaiba himself, standing there, arms crossed, his trade mark frown, dressed in his white coat which was blowing in the gentle breeze. Jaden gulped as they got closer. Finally he stood in front of the head of duelling Tycoon, who was looking at him closely. Jaden then noticed that Seto gazed turned to Yugi.

"I must say Yugi, I was surprised by your call. So this is the duellist you told me about." Seto then locked his gaze on the boy next to his old rival. "I suggest you make your way inside. You have missed the written exam so you will only score half marks. However if you manage to win your practical then I will permit you to enter Slifer red. From there you can work your way up, that of course if you have the skill to do so. Duel field three. " Jaden gulped, he knew a dismissive statement when he heard one. He thanked Yugi once more and then ran into the building leaving the two adults to just stare at each other.

Seto Kaiba waited until the boy was gone. He then turned to Yugi. "You know I could tell you were lying on the phone. You never fell over, that boy was just late." Seto noticed Yugi smirk.

"Well you know me Kaiba. Everyone deserve a shot at duelling. Besides I can sense something deep within the boy. He will do very well at your academy. He already sees Ace as a rival. How did his entry duel go anyway?"

Seto just smirked. "Flawless as usual. He scored 100% in the written exam. In his practical, and he completely humiliated one of his future professor's at the academy, and due to his results will be entering Obelisk blue, however why am I telling you all this, you already knew he was going to pass."

**Inside Kaiba Dome**

Ace was up in the stands, he was sat thinking about how easy his entrance exam had been. A five year old could have beaten that strategy he had faced. More to the point, it was one of his future teachers that had used the strategy. Ace just hoped his teaching was better then his duelling, or this year was going to be a complete waste of time. Ace suddenly felt someone sit next to him, he got the faint whiff of a nice smelling perfume. When he turned to look at who had sat next to him, he noticed it was the Blonde he had bumped into earlier.

"Can I help you Miss Rhodes." Ace made sure his tone wasn't too cold or too friendly. After all he wanted to play it cool with this girl. He had already noticed she seemed to be popular with all the boys, and some were now even giving him dirty looks for sitting so close to her.

Alexis looked at Ace then just smiled. "Well I just come over to congratulate you on your win. You completely humiliated Crowler, in fact I don't think I have ever seen him beaten that fast. Still I guess it is not surprising after all you are the son of the King of Games."

Ace groaned, there it was, the comparison to his father. Ace wanted to step out of his father shadow, not live within it. He was Ace Muto. Seven time Junior champion of Domino City, and three times regional champion. He was the master of Magicians, but all people saw was his connection to his dad. "Alexis, I might be the son of Yugi Muto, however I am Ace Muto. I just want people to see me for who I am, not from where I come from. Anyway, I apologise for bumping into you earlier.

Alexis waved it off. Ace then was startled by a small girl appearing next to Alexis. She was dressed in some sort of costume, and in her hair she wore a red hair band, and over her eyes were some sort of red visor. Ace could tell she was a duel spirit but wasn't sure which. "Alexis you mind if I ask you a question?"

Alexis raised her eye brows, intrigued on what Ace might want to ask her. "Sure go head. Long as it not perverted, I don't really mind. I get enough of those type of questions from the rest of the boy population at the academy."

Ace just smirked. "Okay this might sound weird, but please bare with me. Can you see duel spirits? The reason I am asking is because I have the gift and I have just noticed a duel spirit peeking over your shoulders a few seconds ago."

Alexis blinked in surprise. The truth was she could see duel spirits, however to stop herself sounding crazy, she hid the secret. Seeing how Ace could see them as well, helped her decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, I can. I guess you just saw Cyber Tu Tu. She is always hanging around me. Normally she keeps annoying boys at bay, however she seemed to have not done anything to you, which means, she see you as no threat to me."

Ace could just imagine what the duel spirit had done to the boys that annoyed her. He could see the image of Alexis standing in the centre of a group of boys, when suddenly everyone of them fell holding their groins. Ace winced at the image, and decided it to file it away for future reference. "Well I am glad that I am not the only one, who can see them. Is Cyber Tu Tu your only duel spirit?"

Alexis shook her head. "No I do have others, but she seems to be the one who hangs around me all the time, what about you? What duel spirits do you have?" Just then Alexis eyes widened as she noticed a girl appeared next to Ace. It was Dark Magician Girl. Next another spirit appeared. This one was Dark Magician. "Oh wow! Those two cards are legends in themselves."

Ace just smirked. "Those are not my only two spirits, however the other three are kind of big, and if you saw them then you might faint of shock.

Alexis wondered what three spirits Ace could possibly mean. Just then she noticed he pulled a chain out from his shirt. Attached to it was a pure gold card case. Alexis noticed Ace removed the case from the chain. "Can you keep a secret Alexis?"

Alexis just looked at Ace then nodded. She noticed he was making sure not one else could see what he was doing. Alexis then watched as he opened the small case and pulled out three cards before showing them to her. The only thought in Alexis mind was "No way!" There in his hands were the three Egyptian God cards. Alexis had only seen these legendary monsters while watching Yugi duel on the TV, she would never had guessed that she would be this close to all three of them. She noticed Ace then placed them back into his card case.

"Those are the three spirits, I was talking about. As you can see I keep them hidden for a reason." Alexis just nodded she could understand why too. If anyone else knew then they would likely try steal them. The fact that Ace had trusted her with the knowledge had made her really happy, and want to get to know this boy better. Just then both teens were interrupted by an announcement being made.

"**Will Jaden Yuki, please report to duel field three."**

Alexis noticed that Ace had suddenly taken interest. She looked down and noticed a boy walk onto the duel field. Stood opposite him was Crowler. Honestly hadn't the gender confused idiot learnt his lesson. Alexis noticed the smirk on Ace face, obviously he knew who this duellist was. Alexis turned her head back to the field to watch the duel.

**Duel field several turns into the duel**

Jaden looked at the towering monster in front of him. He had just lost his Winged Kuriboh. Thanks to its effect he had suffered no battle damage. Jaden looked to his deck, in his hand he had **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** and **polymerization**. He also had **Skyscraper**. He had the perfect combo if only he could draw the right card. Jaden drew a card from his deck and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at it. He then looked across the field and smiled.

"Good duel teach, but this duel is over. First I activate the spell card. **Over-soul**, this allows me to bring back one normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard and I choose **Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) **Next I use **Polymerization**, this allows me to fuse **Elemental Hero Avian** on the field and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800)** in my hand." Both monsters then vanished into a portal and fused together. Once they had fused a new monster stood on the field. "This allows me summon a new hero to my side of the field. Say hello to **Elemental Hero Flaming Wingman(2100/1200)**, but that's not all. next I activate my field spell card. **Skyscraper**. Now if my Hero has less attack points then your monster, then they gain 1000 attack points during damage calculation. **Elemental Hero Flaming wingman **attack his **Ancient Gear Golem**, oh and thanks to wingman's effect you take damage equal to your monsters attack points. Good game teach!"

Crowler eyes widened. "No not again, Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

**Up In the Stands**

Ace grinned as he watched the professor's ace monster turned to scrap. He was then hit with 3000 points worth of damage, reducing his life points to zero. So Jaden would be attending the academy as well. This could get very interesting. Ace noticed Alexis was still sitting next to him.

"Hey Ace do you know that guy?" Ace just turned to Alexis and smiled. He knew exactly who the guy was, after all he had faced him in several championship finals and had beaten him every time.

"His name is Jaden Yuki, and he specialises in Elemental Heroes. He is a good duellist and should prove worthy competition. Anyway Alexis, I have to go. I hope we will speak again very soon. Bye." Ace then left the seat and made his way out of the stadium. Just then he bumped into Jaden.

"Congratulations on your victory Jaden, I see you are still using your Heroes." Just then Ace froze as he noticed Jaden was looking at him, however his eyes were now golden instead of his normal brown colour. Just then they flickered back to brown, what had that been all about? Ace noticed Jaden was still just staring at him.

"Thanks, and just to let you know, I have improved big time, since we last duelled, and next time we face each other, I will be the winner."

Ace just smirked. "Over confident much, thought you would have learnt from our last encounter not to underestimate me. Still I am looking forward to showing you the error's of your ways once more. Now if you excuse me, I have to get home and pack." Ace then pushed past Jaden, something wasn't right with that kid, what were those gold eyes all about.

**Ace bedroom**

Later that night Ace was busy packing everything he was going to need for duel academy. The boat would be leaving from the port tomorrow and so he was making sure everything was ready. Just then he noticed Dark Magician girl appeared by his side once more. Ash pulled out her card from his deck. Briefly one of his eyes glowed and then Dark Magician girl appeared in the flesh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulation babes, you did it. You're going to duel academy. I can't wait to get there, seeing all those other duellist, this is going to be so much fun. The rest of the deck is also excited about getting a change in scenery." Just then Ace noticed the locket around his neck glow. He opened the locket to see the three Gods cards glowing.

"_Beware Prince, a great evil is awakening. History will repeat itself. You must be ready." _Ace then watched as the God cards lost their glow, he turned to see Mana was doing her best to avoid his gaze. Obviously she knew something.

"What were they talking about Mana?" Mana looked at Ace and could tell that he wasn't happy being kept out of the loop. She didn't want to tell him that his Rival Jaden Yuki was in fact housing the spirit of the Supreme King. That is what the God cards had been warning him about. The supreme Kings three most powerful cards were sealed on the same Island as the academy and no doubt some time in the year then Jaden would be drawn to their power. History would then repeat itself as the Supreme King would use Jaden to unleash their full power, plunging the world into darkness and despair.

"Ace you know I told you the story about you being reincarnated. Well the Supreme King has also been reincarnated. His spirits dwells within the boy Jaden Yuki. I could sense the power beginning eat away at him during his duel. He is not strong enough to withstand the Spirit of the Supreme King and will soon be taken over by him. Also there is something else you should know. You remember your dream, and seeing three monsters that looked like the Egyptian Gods, well they too were made into cards. They are known as the Sacred beast cards, and are hidden on the same Island as Duel academy. It is very likely that they will be drawn to their old master, like he will be drawn to them. These cards must never see the light of day. If they did, and the Supreme King was able to harness their full power, then nothing would stop him taking over this world and enslaving everyone."

Ace stayed silent for while so that was what the golden eyes were all about. The Supreme King was using Jaden as his host. Mana was right though the three monsters had been powerful in his dreams. However the Egyptian Gods were able to beat them. Surely they could do it again. "You forget Mana, that I have the Egyptian God cards, the same Gods that beat those beast millinas ago." Ace noticed Mana didn't look to confident with that statement. He soon found out why.

"Ace the reason the Egyptian Gods cards were able to prevail was because they drew their power from the ancient land of Egypt. The place they protected. However that power is no longer available to them, due to the fact that were a very long way from the source of their power. If we were in the land of Egypt then I would agree with you, but these Sacred beast feed on pure darkness, which is everywhere around us. If they were to face the Egyptian Gods then they would destroy them."

Ace fell back onto his bed. "So what do I do? Is there any spells or anything that might be able to draw the spirit out of Jaden? In my past life I was able to seal him away in the world of shadows so how had he escaped in the first place?"

Mana shook her head. " I am not sure Ace, maybe when the Millennium items were destroyed then the seal weakened and he was able to find his way out of the void. It is the only logical explanation. I am just glad that the God cards were not destroyed along side the items, or we would have no hope of stopping him.

Ace had to agree with that. After the incident with the Atem and his father, it was decided that the items should be destroyed, the original plan was to destroy the God cards along side the items, but in the end everyone had agreed that being in his fathers deck was the safest place for them. Of course no one would have guessed that they would be passed on to his son. Ace looked at Mana once more. "Well we will worry about Jaden, when we get to duel academy. I have just finished packing and I think I need an early night. " Ace then stood up and began stripping down to his boxers. he noticed Mana face had heated up a little. Ace just grinned and pretended he hadn't seen anything. He then climbed into bed. "You coming?"

Mana blush suddenly vanished and she leapt up and got out her sleepwear before going into the en-suite and getting ready. Once she was changed she folded up her costumes and placed it on the desk next to Ace's deck. She then climbed into bed next to Ace and snuggled up close to him. Both teens then fell into a peaceful sleep unaware of the events that they were both about to face at Duel Academy.

**A/N: There is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. I do however own Ace Muto, my Oc**

**A/N: Okay here is chapter three. Hope you like it.**

**Domino City Port**

Ace stood waiting on the pier with all the other students. Today, he had on a black shirt that had the image of Ra wings spread out on the back and on the front was the face of the Egyptian God ready to launch its signature attack. He wore black jeans, smart trainers and clipped to the neckline of his shirt was a pair of designer shades. He had noticed all the girls were giving him dreamy looks. Ace just ignored them, he already had one girl and that was Mana. Although Alexis was a close second, for now though it was only Mana, who was now floating beside him, and glaring at the other girls who dared look at her boyfriend. Just then Ace noticed a boy stalking up the pier, behind him were two other boys, the two on either side were wearing blue Obelisk Uniforms, while the boy in the middle was wearing a long black trench coat. He had black hair that seem to lay flat but spike at the ends, and he was heading right for Ace.

"Hey Muto! I've a bone to pick with you. No one humiliates Crowler and gets away it." Ace just looked up and looked stunned. Someone was actually defending the gender confused idiot. Ace found that funny in itself. Still he was intrigued on why this boy was so worried about the professor.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't know I had offended his lap dog. I do apologise." By this time everyone had heard the commotion and had turned to see what was going on. Both Ace and this boy was now in the middle of a circle of students.

The boy who had called Ace out, was named Chazz Princeton, he came from a wealthy background and considered everyone was beneath him. The only reason he allowed his two side kicks to hang around with him, was because they answered to his every word. Chazz now though was red in the face. He had just been accused of being Crowlers lap dog, which everyone was finding rather funny. Chazz growled and snapped his duel disk into place. "Think your funny do you? Just because you're the son of the King of Games. Well you are about to face a world of pain."

Ace looked to Chazz and saw the duel disk. He then dug out his own disk and attached it to his arm. He then grabbed his deck and shuffled it, before placing it in the deck holder slot. He then stood ready. "If you want to be humiliated too then be my guest."

**Further up the pier**

Jaden was stood with the rest of his new dorm. As Slifer red they were considered the lowest of the low at the academy, and were known as the drop out dorm, as most students gave up half way through the year and dropped out of the academy. He looked around and could see the big commotion at the top of the pier. He was wondering what all the fuss was about, when he heard a loud crash and someone curse. Jaden noticed a suitcase laid spilled over the pier and a boy with blue hair wearing glasses was on the floor trying to gather everything up. Jaden knelt down and began to help the boy put everything back into his case. Once it was all put back both boys shook hands.

"Hi names Jaden Yuki. I see you're in Slifer too. Hey are you okay, you look kind of spaced out a little."

The boy carried on looking at Jaden, the reason he was so surprised was because normally no one every spoke to him. He was called Syrus and he used an unusual deck of roid monsters. He was extremely shy and normally just kept to himself. He had never had any real friends, only his big brother who had stuck up for him when he had been in trouble. The boy decided to reply, at least he could try be polite after all this boy had helped him with his suit case. "Hi names Syrus Trusdale, and yes I am in Slifer too. Hang on aren't you the one that beat Professor Crowler at the entrance exam? I thought you would be in at least Ra yellow or even Oberlisk blue."

Jaden just smiled and shook his head. "I might have been, however I missed the written exam and could only be marked on my practical. So I only qualified for Slifer. Hey you know what is happening up there? Some one seems to be duelling, why don't we go check it out."

Syrus looked to where Jaden was pointing his eyes widened. That was the Oberlisk blue sections. "Jaden are you crazy. That is the Oberlisk blue section. Only those who are in that dorm can go up there. Oberlisk blue get the front of the ship, Ra yellow get the middle and we Slifer red get the back of the ship. If they catch us up there, well I don't want to even thing about what might happen." Just then the skies darkened and both boys looked up the pier to see lightning all over the sky. Just then there was a huge roar and out of the clouds a red and black body could be seen coiling. Just then a red dragon like head with two mouths descended from the Sky. It was Slifer The Sky Dragon. The question was who had summoned it.

"No way! That is impossible. I thought only The King of Games had those cards." Jaden eyes widened at what Syrus had just said. He now knew who had summoned Slifer and it made his blood boil. Ace had the God cards in his deck. This was so not fair.

With Chazz and Ace

Chazz just gulped as he started down the huge dragon, now coiling behind Ace. Its attack was (3000/3000) thanks to number of cards in Ace hand. All Chazz had on the field protecting his life points was his **Vampire Lord (2000/1200)**. Luckily it was his turn.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." That was all Chazz could do. If he summoned any monsters then Slifer effect would reduce their attack by 2000 and if there attack dropped to 0 then they were automatically destroyed.

Ace just smiled. This Chazz had been running his mouth all duel. Ace had sworn that he wouldn't use the God cards in any old duel, but this boy had really gotten under his skin, and so he thought he needed a lesson. "I draw!" Ace then looked at his hand. Thanks to the draw Slifer attack power was now (4000/4000) Chazz had only 500 life points left and his Vampire Lord only had 2000 attack points so if he was to attack then he would win. However Chazz had a face down that couldn't be ignored. "I activate my trap card. **Slifer's Judgement**!" A trap card flipped up and activated. "This trap can only be activated if Slifer The Sky Dragon is on the field. I can destroy the number of spell or trap cards my opponent controls for each card in my hand. Seeing how I have four cards then I could destroy four of your trap or spell cards, but seeing how you only had one then I destroy that one." Ace watched as Slifer roared and the card flipped up to show **Shrink. **Ace was pleased he had got rid of that card, had he not then Slifer's attack would be equal to Vampire Lords and both monsters would have been destroyed. Now though only Vampire Lord stood in his way. "Now Slifer end this duel. Thunder Force Strike!"

The Egyptian God roared before absorbing lightning into its body. It then charged an orb of blue electricity in its main mouth. Soon as the orb was big enough it threw its head back and fired the attack causing a huge explosion. Once the attack had finished it showed Chazz on the ground with 0 life points.

Ace watched Slifer vanish from the field. "Maybe that will teach you to keep your big mouth shut!" Ace noticed everyone was now looking at him, some with surprise others with fear. Just then the horn sounded for everyone to start getting on board the ship.

**On board cruise ship.**

Ace climbed on board he could hear people chattering in the background, and pointing at him. Ace shook it off and then leaned against the railing of the ship. He then got the familiar whiff of perfume and noticed Alexis had suddenly appeared beside him.

"You know it is your own fault. Believe me I know how annoying Chazz can be, but using one of the God cards to teach him a lesson. I thought you told me you wanted to keep them a secret. Now everyone will know you have them."

Ace turned to Alexis and shook his head. "No everyone believes I have one of the God cards. I only played Slifer. Oberlisk and Ra are still in my card case. Those two will not be used until I really need them. Besides someone had to shut that big mouth up."

Alexis shook her head. "Well I must it admit, it was amazing to see one of the God in action. So what are you planning to do when you get to the academy? I could show you around if you want?"

Ace looked stunned. "Really, I thought you hated boys hanging around you." Ace noticed the blonde looked at him and frowned.

"Yes well those boys are only interested in one thing, you however seem different. You don't go all goofy on me, and you seem to have manners and morals, something I can say many of the boys at the academy lack, apart from Zane of course. He is the only other boy I can bare to hang around. So up for a personal tour by the queen of Oberlisk blue?"

Ace just smirked. "Queen of Oberlisk blue! Really that is your nickname. I would have thought it was something like Lexi or Lexs." Ace suddenly found a finger pointing at his chest and a very upset Alexis now glaring at him.

"Don't you ever call me those names again! God I get enough of that from Chazz without you as well. It is Alexis and maybe down the line I might let you call me Lex, but never Lexi."

Ace gulped and nodded in understanding. He had just seen a side of Alexis that he wanted to avoid at all costs. He noticed Dark Magician Girl was looking at Alexis, she could see by the interaction between Ace and Alexis that both were flirting. this gave her a wicked idea.

**Duel Academy**

A large bald haired man sat behind his desk looking at all the entrance applications. His name was Chancellor Sheppard and he was the Headmaster of the Academy. Before becoming a headmaster he had been a duelling master and had specialised in Cyber Dragon decks. He had passed his knowledge onto many students but his prize pupil was Zane Truesdale. Who also now specialised in using Cyber dragons. The Chancellor suddenly noticed a screen switched on in his office and the face of the owner of the academy Seto Kaiba appeared on screen.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything Chancellor, but I just want to give you a heads up. Yugi Muto son will be attending the Academy this year. He has all three Egyptian God cards with him. At the minute your duelling system cannot cope with the full power of those cards and so I am sending over a team to upgrade your duelling system. Also note I have placed Crowler on probation. Twice he lost a simple duel, using his own deck as well. Now I suggest you prepare for the new arrivals as they were be docking in less then an hour. Good day Chancellor. " The screen then switched off.

Sheppard wiped the sweat from his brow. If there was anyone that scared the big man it was the duelling tycoon Seto Kaiba. He had been most surprised when Kaiba had mentioned that the King Of Games own son would be attending the academy. Not to mention he was bringing the three most powerful cards in duel monsters with him. This year was going to turn out to be most interesting.

**Back On The cruise liner**

Jaden and Syrus had hit it off right away and now both friends were having a conversation on duelling. Syrus was explaining to Jaden about his deck, and how it worked. However Jaden mind was else where. He was still thinking about Slifers sudden appearance. Ace was hard to beat before but now that he had that card, then he would be impossible to beat. Jaden was looking forward to duelling his old rival, but not now. Although his heroes were powerful they were nothing to an Egyptian God card.

"Hey Jaden did you hear me? I said I can see the academy. look over there." Jaden shook the cob webs from his head and then looked over the railing at where Syrus was pointing. On the island stood three large dome building, each roof was a different colour. Behind the dome building a towering volcano could be seen, and right on the coast line a simple light house stood near the docking pier.

**"Good Afternoon Duelling students, this is the captain speaking. We will soon be docking at the academy. Please make sure you remove all your luggage and have you ID cards ready for inspection on arrival."**

Jaden held onto the handle of his travelling case. He looked out onto the horizon. He was finally here. Just then Jaden fell to his knees and let out a loud cry. His head was filled with several voices.

**_Free us master, free us!_**

Jaden suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness. He could see two golden eyes glowing out of the blackness. Jaden knew he had seen those eyes before, those eye haunted his dreams. they were the eyes of the Supreme King, but why were they staring at him now. Jaden suddenly cried out as a hand made of darkness shot out of the blue and grabbed him. he heard a voice speaking too him.

_Release me Jaden! I know you can sense me. Release me and together we can destroy your enemies. I can give you power Jaden, Power behind your wildest dreams, all you have to do is submit!"_

Jaden found himself being squeezed, just then he saw several spirits attack the hand of Darkness. Jaden couldn't believe it, there was Elemental Hero Avian, and Elemental Hero Sparkman, trying to free him. Even Winged Kuriboh was also helping. Eventually the hand of Darkness crumbled and an ear pitch scream could be heard. Jaden then heard the voice once more.

_You may be able to resist me now, but soon the darkness will begin to eat at you. Then I will be free and I will have my revenge."_

Jaden Suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, beads of sweat was pouring from his brow. It was then he noticed that he was in a hospital bed and was dressed in a white gown. Curtains were all drawn around him. Where was he? Last time thing he remembered was looking towards the island and then blacking out. Had he been transferred to a hospital? Just then the curtain pulled back and Jaden stared into the face of a pretty lady. She had brown eyes and auburn red hair. One strand seemed to be longer then the others and hang right down the side of her face. Jaden suddenly found himself blushing.

"Nice to see you're finally awake Mr Yuki. Oh silly me prehaps i should introduce myself. My name is Professor Fontaine. I am the school nurse but also double as the Physical Education teacher. You gave us all a nasty scare. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jaden fell back onto the pillow, how did he explain to a nurse that he was hearing voices without sounding crazy. In the end he decided to make up some excuse. "Too be honest, I am not sure. It could have been the hot weather or something that i might have eaten before boarding the boat. However i feel fine now."

The nurse didn't seem happy with that answers, however she gave him a final check over and decided that he was indeed okay to leave the hospital wing. She then left him to get changed behind the curtains. After she he had changed she gave him a small card.

"I want you to come back and see me next week okay. Oh before i forget, there is someone outside waiting for you. Well hope to see you soon, and don't forget you have P.E on Friday. "

Jaden left the hospital wing and noticed Syrus was sitting outside waiting for him. The two friends then left and decided to make their way back to their dorm. However as they were walking back, Jaden couldn't get the thought that something big was going to happen this year.

**Oberlisk Blue Boys Dorms.**

Ace sat on his bed. he had just come back from dinner. Well it was more of a feast to be honest. Ace could now see why Oberlisk was filled with the wealthy. Everything had been top of the range. He was now sat in his room, unlike the other dorms, Oberlisk blue were entitled to their own rooms. He had his own en-suite and king size four poster bed. he also had a TV and other modern gadgets. Ace couldn't believe this was a dorm room, it was more of a top of the range hotel room. After the feast he and Alexis had taken a stroll around, she had shown him all the main building, and had even shown him the other dorms. Ace could see the difference in standard right way. Oberlisk dorms were located in what could only be described as a huge blue castle, Ra Yellow dorms consisted of lots of small cabins but Slifer red dorm, was just one big building. However it was so tiny that Ace wasn't sure how the Slifer red survived in such cramped conditions. After the tour the two had said their good byes, and had decided they would meet tomorrow before classes started. Ace picked up a small electrical device by the side of his bed. According to the gender confused idiot, it was called a PDA and it listed all his classes and other information he would need. It also allowed him to look at different dulling strategies and even engage in a virtual duel if he wanted to. Just then he noticed the device "bleeped" Ace opened it up and noticed he had a new email and it was from Alexis.

_Hi Ace_

_Just want to say, i really enjoyed our little stroll together earlier, and maybe we could do it again sometime. Also make sure you're up nice and early tomorrow. Alexis X_

Ace placed the PDA back on the side of his bed. he then fell back thinking about the Oberlisk blue queen. She was a knock out, there was no denying that, and it seemed like she had a good personality too. The problem was Ace was struggling with his feeling for Mana and his growing feeling for Alexis. Just then Ace noticed Mana was sat on the bed, looking at him. Ace caused one of his eyes to turn green and like before Mana was enveloped in a green light before becoming real. She then fell back onto the bed next to Ace.

"You know Ace, I am not mad at you. I can tell you like this Alexis girl and that is cool with me. I knew it wouldn't be long before a real girl caught your eye."

Ace turned his head to look at Mana. "Alexis is great and all, but I still have strong feeling for you. It doesn't feel right me having feeling for both of you."

Mana turned onto her front and then brushed a few strands of hair from his face. "Well why do you need to choose. Why can't you have both. After all Alexis doesn't need to know about what we get up to at night, far as she is concerned, I am just a card spirit nothing else. You could date Alexis during the day and be with me at night. A win, win situation if you ask me." Mana then leaned down and gave Ace a peck on the lips. However soon the peck had turned into a proper kiss and now both teens were lipped locked. Ace rolled over and pulled of Mana hat gently. This causing her blonde locks to be released and spread out all over the bed. he then carried on kissing her. Just then he felt Mana grab his hand and pull it towards her chest. This was the first time she had done this, and now Ace found his hand full of the Magicians b cup breast. he wasn't sure what he should be doing so he just squeezed it a little. However that seemed the right think to do as Mana was moaning into the kiss, like she was enjoying it. The two teens then carried on doing some light exploring until both feel into a restful sleep. Unaware of the forces now beginning to descend onto the island.

**Main Dock**

Dr Crowler stood waiting in a huge big trench coat. He was going to teach both Ace and Jaden a lesson. He had contacted a pro duelist who for a fee had decided to duel both students. Crowler was hoping that if this pro beat them both so bad, then both of them would quit the academy. Crowler looked out to the Horizon and could see a small rowing boat, heading towards the island. he smiled to himself.

"Embarrasses me will you Ace and Jaden, well lets see how you handle a pro."

**A/N: There is Chapter three. As you can see i will keep some parts canon and others will be my own creation. Hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the franchise. I do however own my Oc Ace Muto.**

**A/N: Okay the next chapter will be broken up into two. First ace will duel his opponent and then Jaden will duel his.**

**Duel Academy island**

Dr Crowler smiled as the two figures got out of the boat. Both had long coats on. The two figures spotted Crowler and made their way towards him. One of the figures had bright green hair and wore glasses. This duellist name was Weevil Underwood. He had a history with Ace's father Yugi. In fact Yugi had been Weevil first opponent in the Duellist Kingdom tournament. He had thought that he was duelling a rookie. However when the now King of games had destroyed his Great Moth, he had ended up losing the duel and then being tossed off the island. His next encounter with the King of Games was when he had stupidly accepted the seal of Orichalcos. He had faced the King of games in a shadow game, the loser would end up losing their soul. Weevil again thought he had the victory but Yugi was able to turn the table once more, and it was his soul that was taken. The two had faced each other many times after that, and every time he had ended up losing. So now he was going to take his frustration out on Yugi's son, Ace.

The other figure, also had history with the King of Games, however his business was more to do with Yugi best friend Joey Wheeler. He had lost his best card to that punk at the duellist Kingdom tournament. He too had been booted off the island after his loss. Like his colleague he too had accepted the seal of Orichalcos and he too had ended up losing his soul, facing against Joey wheeler of all people. However those days were in the past and now he dueled on the pro circuit and doubled as a duel mercenary.

Crowler shook each of the mens hands. "Welcome Mr Underwood and Mr Raptor. As agreed here is 5000 credits each. The rest will be paid once you force both Ace and Jaden to leave the academy. I have set up sleeping quarters for you, please follow me."

Weevil and Rex walked behind the doctor towards one of the buildings. "Crowler are the rumour true? Ace has the Egyptian God cards with him."

Crowler smiled and nodded. "Yes he does. The King of Games passed them onto him. He had already used Slifer to defeat one of my students."

Weevil grinned, he had always wanted those cards, and now the were in the hands of a child. When he defeated Ace he would over power the little brat and then steal the God cards. He would then become the new King of Games. "Excellent, and I trust we can use any means we wish to entice them both into their duels."

Crowler didn't like the sound of that. He only wanted them to be humiliated, nothing else, otherwise it could come back to him. "You my use any methods you wish, long as it doesn't endanger the students lives. "

Weevil and Rex both agreed to the term and took half their bounty. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**Oberlisk Blue Dorm**

Ace suddenly heard the sound of someone banging on his door. He opened his eyes to see that Mana was still in his arms. Last night they had gone further then they ever had before. She had allowed him to touch her chest area, but downstairs was still out of bounds for now. Ace noticed the blonde was sleeping soundly. He nudged her wake gently.

"Hey Mana, you better get up. I think Alexis is at the door. Man what's the time." Ace grabbed his PDA and checked the time. His eyes widened. "Shit it's nearly seven, I promised Alexis I would be up by now. Oh man is she going to be pissed." As if to confirm his thoughts the knocks of the door were getting louder. He then heard an irritated voice on the other side.

"Ace! You had better be up. You have to the count of 60 before I bust down this door and teach you a lesson you will never forget."

Ace gulped and leapt out of bed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into his en-suite. He could hear the Oberlisk Blue queen counting. By this time Mana had already left the bed and was now in her spirit form just giggling at Ace trying to get ready within 60 seconds. It took him nearly an hour to get ready normally, after all he had to shave and then sort his hair out. The sight before her now was too funny to describe. Finally Ace was ready. He heard the 59 and quickly shot out of the en-suite and opened his door, to see a very pissed off Alexis standing there, arms crossed a huge frown on her face.

"You're late! Come on time for breakfast." Ace grabbed his duel disc and PDA and then left his room, and followed Alexis down to the main dining room. Although the dorms were separate the girls and boys of Oberlisk blue always had their meals together. Ace noticed he was getting some rather odd looks from the rest of his dorm, especially Chazz, who look like he was ready to explode. Ace sat down at the table next to Alexis and began to help himself.

Meanwhile in Slifer Red

"OUCH!" Jaden had tumbled out of his bed right on top of Syrus. Their other room mate called Chumley, just laid in the top bunk, ignoring both of them. Jaden had learnt the Chumley had been in Slifer red for nearly two years and this year was his last chance to get promoted. Otherwise he would drop out. Jaden and Syrus had tried to cheer their new room mate up, but nothing seemed to work.

"Jaden! Watch where you put your foot. Ouch!" Jaden was still in a heap with Syrus. There was absolute no room in the dorms to move around. Jaden carefully climbed off and scratched the back of his head in apology.

"Sorry Syrus, didn't mean to fall on top of you. It's just these rooms are so small, its impossible to do anything in them. Heck I don't think I get could swing a cat in here.

"_Meow!" _Jaden looked to his bed, where a ginger and black stripped fat cat was curled up. "Sorry Pharoah no pun intended." Pharoah belonged to Jaden's dorm leader Professor Banner. It was the laziest cat he had ever seen. Jaden shook his head and then moved to the door. He grabbed his red jacket and deck and opened the door to walk out onto the balcony. There was one decent thing about this dorm and that was it was right on the coastline. So the view were amazing, not to mention the sweet gently breeze now blowing from the sea. Jaden looked into the room to see Syrus was finally ready.

"Okay then, let's go down to breakfast. Man I hope its fried shrimp again."

**First Class of the day**

Ace was sat behind his desk bored out of his skull. There first class was duelling 101 and it was being taken by the gender confused idiot. The class was only five minutes in and already Ace was bored. Honestly the guy was talking about setting and summoning monsters. If none of them knew that by now then none of them should be attending this academy. Ace eyes trialled over to see his Rival Jaden sat with the rest of the Slifer reds. He too looked bored. In fact he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Just then Ace heard Crowler

"Mr Yuki! Will you please kindly wake up. If you can afford to sleep through my class then maybe you can explain to me what a tribute summon is?"

Ace shook his head and looked amused. Was this guy for real. He waited while Jaden finally stirred and then heard him reply.

"A tribute summon is where you tribute one monster to summon a more powerful monsters. For example all monster from level five to six require one tribute unless stated otherwise on their cards. A monster above six requires two tributes to summon." Ace noticed the look on Crowler face. The gender confused idiot was turning purple. Obviously he wasn't expecting Jaden to explain the answer so well.

Crowler growled but managed to sound pleased. "That is correct Mr Yuki." On the inside he was ready to blow, how dare that Slifer slacker show him up in his class. "Now let us move on to special summoned monsters."

Ace just slumped down in his chair. This was going to be one boring hour.

**After Class**

Ace legged it out of the class room. He couldn't believe it was finally over. He had learnt everything Crowler had just taught them at five years old. Ace was expecting to learn about advance duelling techniques not simple summon of monsters. Ace noticed Alexis was looking around for him.

"Over here Alexis." Ace watched as Alexis headed towards him. Both had agreed to spend their break together. Their next lesson wasn't for another hour, and so they had decided to explore the island a little. As the two teens left the complex that failed to see a shadow hiding behind one of the trees.

"That's it my little flies walk straight into my web."

**In forest**

Ace and Alexis were walking through the forest when they came to clearing. They noticed all the trees were covered in huge webs. Ace noticed Alexis grabbed hold onto Ace. If it was one thing she hated it was spiders, and whatever created these webs must have been huge."Ace lets go back, I really don't want to bump into whatever created those webs." Ace had to agree. As the two teens turned they noticed a string of web shoot out from one of the trees. It tangled itself around Alexis. Ace then watched as Alexis was pulled from his arms and dragged screaming through one of the near bushes.

"Alexis! Ace noticed more web was not shooting towards him. Several strands tied around his legs. Ace quickly broke the strands and raced into the forest. He could hear Alexis still screaming. Ace cursed for not looking out for more closely. He should have known something was up when they had seen those webs. Just then Ace found himself in another clearing. There wrapped up in some sort of webbing was Alexis wriggling. Stood in front of her was a grinning Weevil Underwood

"Well, well the hero finally arrives. Hehehehe" Ace growled. He knew who this was. This was Weevil Underwood, an old rival of his father. The guy was cheat and used whatever means to win. He also specialised in Insect decks. "Let her go Weevil, I have no clue what you are doing on this island."

Weevil just carried grinning. "A little bird told me that you were in possession of the Egyptian God cards, and so I decided to travel to this academy to see if it was true. You see I have been watching you all day Ace and I noticed how much you care for this sweet young girl. So I decided the only way you would face me, was if she needed saving.

Ace noticed the webbing was still winding around Alexis. It was now at her waist. "What do you want Weevil, is this revenge for the times my father humiliated you. So now your taking out on his son, because you know you're no match for the real King of Games."

Weevil just smirked. "Call it what you will Ace. However note the longer you take to decided the faster the webbing will wind around your poor Alexis. Soon it will cover her entire body."

Ace growled he looked at Alexis and the worry in her eyes. He snapped his duel disk onto his arm. "Fine, I will duel you, but if I win you release Alexis and leave this Island!"

Weevil snapped his own disk to his wrist. "Yes, agreed, but if I win you hand over your Egyptian God cards, do we have a deal?"

Ace growled before nodding both duellist then shuffled their decks and placed them in their deck slots. They then both shouted in Unison. "Lets Duel!"

4000/4000

Weevil smiled and the drew five cards. He then drew another and looked at it. "I set one monster and play one face down. That ends my turn."

Ace drew a card from his deck, then looked to his hand. "I summon **Breaker the Magical swordsman. (1600/1200)**" Ace watched as a Magician dressed in a red robe holding a sword and shield appeared on his field. "When breaker is successfully summoned. I can place one spell counter on him. This causes his attack to raise by 300 points. (1900/1200) Next I activate his second effect, by removing one spell counter, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards. So say good bye to your face down." Breaker raised his sword in the air, before pointing towards the face down. A beam of light shot from the tip and pierced the face down showing **Negate Attack. **The card then shattered. "Now Breaker attack his face down!" Breaker charged across the field and then sliced through the face down. However when it was flipped up it showed a **Parasite Paracide (500/300)**

Weevil grinned. "When Parasite Paracide is flipped summoned it infects your deck, You then shuffle your deck" The parasite then left the field and flew into Ace's deck.

Ace growled and shuffled his deck, he remembered Joey telling him about that card. This was not good. "Fine I place one card face down and end my turn."

Weevil drew one card from his deck and then looked at it and move it to his hand. "I summon my **Chainsaw Insect**** (2400/0)** In attack mode. Go my lovely bug destroy his breaker!" The bug card pincer grabbed hold of breaker. They then vibrated causing the spellcaster to shatter. Ace life points then dropped by 800. "When my Chainsaw Insect inflicts battle damage you get to draw one card."

Ace drew one card then looked at it. He then looked across the field, to see Weevil smiling. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Boy!"

Ace drew one card from his deck and then added it to his hand. I activate the field spell **Magical Cintadel Of Endymion.**" Ace slammed the field spell into the duel slot on his disk. The field then transformed into a cathedral looking building. "Thanks to this card. Whenever we play a spell card, then a spell counter will be placed onto it. It does have another effect but I will explain that when I need to use it. Now I summon **Defender The Magical Knight(1600/2000) **When this card is summoned to the field successfully I get to place one spell counter on him. Next I place this card face down and end my turn."

Weevil drew a card and then added it to his hand. "I summon **Arsenal Bug(2000/2000)...**

"Hold it right there Weevil I activate my quick spell card. **Magical Dimension**. Now by tribute one spellcaster on my side of the field, I can summon another from my hand. So I play **Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700. **Mana smiled and left Ace side and then vanished into her card. She then appeared on the field and did her trade mark pose. " Now I get to destroy one of your monster so say good bye to your Chainsaw Bug!" The Bug then vanished into a dark portal. Arsenal Bug attack dropped by 1000. "Also as I activated a spell card then my field spell get one spell counter, that ends my move."

Weevil growled, that little brat, his Arsenal Bug would stayed at 2000 attack if Chainsaw was on the field. Now though it was 1000, too little to take out Dark Magician Girl. "Curse you Ace, I place one card face down and end my turn.

Ace then drew one card and added to his hand. "First I activate **Sage Stone**! I can only play this card if Dark Magician Girl is on the field. This allows me to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand or deck. Come forth **Dark Magician(2500/2100)" **The familiar Magician appeared on the field.

"I activate my trap card **Battle Roar. **This prevents you from entering your battle phase and automatically skip to your second phase." Weevil grinned as he saw the frustration on Ace face. The webbing had reached the bottom of the girls breast.

Ace growled. "Fine I place one card face down and end my turn." Ace looked over to see Alexis. The webbing was just under her breast. He had to end this duel soon, before it was too late.

Weevil drew a card from his deck. His eye lit up at what he had drawn. "I play the spell card **Jade Insect Whistle! **This card forces you to move one insect type monster from your deck to the top."

Ace eyes widened. He only had one insect and that was the Parasite Paracide Weevil had planted in his deck. Ace removed the monster from his deck and then placed it on top. This duel was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Weevil then looked to his hand. "Next I summon **Petite Moth(300/200) **and then I will equip** Cocoon of Evolution(0/2000) **Now my moth becomes the same as Cocoon Of Evolution. Finally I reveal my face down **Insect Barrier**! Now any insect monster you control can't attack. I think I will end my turn there for now."

Ace knew what card he was going to draw next. There was no avoiding it. Ace drew the card and then noticed it special summoned itself to his side of the field. Ace then lost 1000 life points, leaving him with 2200. due to its effect. It then began to infect his monsters turning them into insects. Ace growled. "I summon my** Silent Magician LV4(1000/1000) **to the field" A small Magician dressed in a white robe, and white hat appeared on the field. Soon as it did the parasite infected it and turned it into an insect. Ace looked to his field spell it now had four counters on. If he could draw the right card then he could turn this duel around. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Weevil then drew a card from his deck before adding to his hand. He noticed his Cocoon was growing. "I summon **Insect Knight (1900/1500)" **An insect dressed as a knight appeared on the field in it's hand it had a sword and shield. "Now Go my Insect attack his Silent Magician." The Insect jumped and was about to bring its sword down on the Magician however Ace pressed a button on his duel disk.

"I activate the trap card **Magical Cylinder**!" Now I stop your attack and you take damage equal to your monsters attack power."

Weevil growled as his life points dropped by 1900, leaving him just 2100. "Lucky move Ace. I end my turn.

Ace drew one card and then moved it to his hand. I play the spell card. **Pot of Greed**, this allow me to draw two cards. Also my field spell gets another counter. Next I activate The Spell card **Level Up. **This card allows me to trade in my Silent Magician Lv4 for his superior form." Silent Magician suddenly vanished in a bright light. It then started to grow until the light died down and there was **Silent Magician Lv8(3500/2000)**. Ace grinned "Now attack his Cocoon of Evolution. Go my Magician." The Magician raised his staff.

"Wait a minute! How can your Magician attack when **Insect Barrier** is in play?"

Ace just grinned. "Oh dear me I forgot to mention his effect. This monster is immune to all spell cards and their effects. So your insect barrier is useless."

Hearing this Weevil pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap card. "**Negate Attack**, now your attack is negated."

Ace frowned and watched as his Magician attack fizzled out. "Fine I play one card face down and end my turn. Ace noticed the webbing was now above Alexis breast. Not only that but the more time he wasted the more time Weevil Moth was being given to evolve.

Weevil drew a card from his deck and then added to his hand. "Since it is my second turn then the Petite moth grows some more. Next I tribute summon my Insect Knight and Summon Empress Mantis(2200/1400) that ends my turn.

Ace drew his card. He noticed the Cocoon getting ever larger. He moved the card he had drawn to his hand. "First I attack your Empress Mantis with my Silent Magician lv8." The Magician raised his staff and then fired a beam of energy at the bug shattering it into a million pieces. Weevil life points dropped from 2100 to 800. "That ends my turn.

Weevil growled as his life points plummeted. He had to stop that Magician. "I draw!" Weevil then drew one card and added it to his hand. "I place one monster face down, and then lay one face down . Your move Ace.

Ace drew his card and then added it to his hand. "Silent Magician Attack his Cocoon of Evolution." The Magician raised his staff and was about to attack.

Weevil grinned before activation a trap card. "Sorry Ace, but not this time. I activate **Dimensional Prison. **Now your monster is removed from the game." A dimensional portal then opened up and sucked the magician inside. Ace growled.

"Fine then I summon **Magician Valkyria(1600/1800)** that ends my turn." Ace looked over to Alexis everything was set up, all he needed was the one card.

Weevil drew his card. He smiled as his Cocoon carried on growing. Ace father had stopped it at stage four, but thanks to **Insect Barrier** then it looked like it was going to reach stage six, allowing him to summon is Ultimate Great Moth. "First I flip my monster face up." The face down monster flipped up showing **Man eater Bug (450/600)** "Now my Bug feast on his Valkyria!" The bug leapt onto female spellcaster before eating into her armour. The magician cried out as she exploded. "Now you only have three monsters on your field. Soon my great beast will be released and nothing will stop me."

Ace noticed the webbing was now around Alexis mouth. He needed the card right now. "Heart of the cards guide me." Ace drew the card from his deck. He suddenly felt the power course through him. He looked to it and grinned. "Well Weevil if you want the God cards so bad why don't you try and take them. I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon your destruction. Come forth **Slifer The Sky Dragon**!" Ace watched as a red light left the card before vanishing into the clouds above. Just then there was a huge roar and the body of Slifer could be seen coiling. Ace noticed the fear on Weevil face. "Behold **Slifer The Sky Dragon (4000/4000)**

**"No you sacrificed my parasite. Now my Insect Barrier is useless." **Weevil cowered in fear as the God yellow eye glowed and glared at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Weevil, but it would have mattered anyway, you see I activate my face down. **Slifer Judgement. **This card can only be activated while Slifer is on the field. It allows me to destroy the number of traps and spells my opponent controls by the number of cards in my hand. As you can see I have four. So your Insect Barrier and your other two face down are destroyed." Slifer roared and caused all the cards in Weevil and trap and spell card zones to blow up. "Now then, you wanted an Egyptian God card, well why don't you feel the power of one. Slifer Attack his Man-eater bug! Thunder Force!" Slifer opened its mouth before launching an orb of electricity lighting up the duel field. Once the attack had died down it showed Weevil kneeling on the floor with 0 life points. Ace wasted no time and ran across the other side of the field and began tearing at the webbing. Finally he freed Alexis. He noticed she was shaking. He took her into his arms and then glared at Weevil who was still kneeling there. Just then Academy Security arrived on the scene.

"Mr Yuki, Miss Rhodes are you okay." Ace nodded to the security guards and watched as they dragged Weevil up to a standing position. "You two better head back to the main academy. Leave Mr Underwood with us."

Ace helped Alexis to her feet, however she still wouldn't let go of him. He wrapped one arm around her upper back and then scooped her up into his arms. He noticed she had fainted. Carefully he made his way towards the main building. He could tell this had all been a set up, but the question was who had set him up?

**A/N: There you have the first real duel. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with the Franchise. However I do own Ace Muto my Oc**

**A/N: Okay here is the long awaited duel between Jaden and Rex. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Duel Academy**

Jaden and Syrus were chilling near their dorm, when they both noticed Ace coming out of the forest carrying what appeared to be a fainted Alexis and behind him were Academy security who seemed to have someone in custody.

"Hey Sy, check that out. I wonder what happened to Alexis? and who is the man academy security have in cuffs. He likes strangely familiar."

Syrus looked over to where Jaden was pointing, his eyes widened as he recognised the man in cuffs. "Jaden that is Weevil Underwood. He's famous duelist, you must have heard of him. He use insect decks with powerful monsters. He is a legend in his own right, even if he does tend to cheat a lot."

Jaden face palmed. "Of course that was where I had seen him. I have collection of old duels recorded and he was facing Joey Wheeler in the Battle City Championships. Wonder what he is doing here though? He is way to old to attend duelist Academy."

Syrus wasn't sure why the Dueling pro was here, but he was certain that it had something to do with the cards Ace now held. "Maybe Weevil heard about Ace summoning Slifer, and decided to try duel him for it. After all the duelist who wields those cards are basically unstoppable. Traps, spells and monster effects have no affect on them."

Jaden turned to Syrus. "Well that is partly true. However it is only traps, spells and monster effects that target, cards such as Mirror Force, and other cards that effect the entire field can be used to destroy the God cards. Maybe that is why Alexis is like she is, Maybe Weevil tried to use her against Ace. Come on let's go and see if he needs a hand."

Both Slifers run over towards the group, they noticed that Ace was now heading towards the main building, while security was leading Weevil towards the Docks, they both heard Weevil shout.

"This isn't over Ace! Soon as I get back to Domino City, I am going to spread the word about you having those cards. You haven't seen the last of me."

Ace ignored the shouts, right now his main concern was getting Alexis to the hospital wing. Having a teenage girl in his arms was causing all his muscles to ache. He was on the verge of dropping her, when he noticed Jaden and Syrus running towards him.

"Ace you wait here. Me and Syrus will go get the nurse." Ace smiled in thanks then gently placed Alexis onto the grass. He then lifted her head and rested it on his thighs. This was is fault, had he not used Slifer against Chazz, then no one would have known he had the God cards and Alexis wouldn't have been taken hostage. Ace fingered the gold case around his neck, he was giving it serious thought to having his Dad come to duel academy and collect them. After all If Weevil did spread the word then every duelists around the world would flock to the academy to try take them from him. Ace felt a gentle breeze over his shoulder and noticed Mana had rested one of her spectral hands on his shoulder in support.

"It's not your fault Ace, and I know Alexis wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. What Weevil did was mean and underhanded. You don't know how many times I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, when I was in your dads deck. He never was one to play fair."

Ace sighed. "That may be true Mana, but had I not used Slifer against Chazz, then Weevil wouldn't have heard about it. However I do think there is more to his appearance then just by chance. I think someone let him onto the Island and I have a funny feeling who. However without any evidence it is just a theory. Quickly you better vanish Jaden back with the school nurse."

Mana knelt down and kissed ace gently on the cheeks, although he couldn't feel the kiss, it seemed to cheer him up a little. Just as Mana had vanished the school nurse had appeared with Jaden and Syrus. Ace watched as the nurse checked Alexis vitals. He noticed she looked at him.

"Mr Muto, what happened?" Ace then told the nurse what had happened. From the time Alexis had been taken from him, to the time when he had defeated Weevil and freed her. Ace noticed the nurse took a small bottle out of her pocket and uncorked it. She then placed it under Alexis nose. The smell seemed to do the job as Alexis eyes suddenly fluttered open. However when they did, she went into a panic and began to thrash about, like she had done in the webbing.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Ace quickly pulled Alexis head into his chest, and ran soothing circles down her back.

"Its okay Alexis, he's gone. You're not trapped any more. Your safe." Ace noticed that Alexis had stopped thrashing about, and was now gripping hold of Ace Blue Blazer and crying into it. Ace noticed all the on lookers.

"Mr Muto prehaps it would be a good idea, if you help me escort Miss Rhodes to the hospital wing. She is still in shock after what has happened, and maybe you being with her will help her calm down a little."

Ace just nodded and then pulled Alexis up to her feet. The poor girl was still holding onto Ace for dear life. Ace looked at Jaden and Syrus, and nodded in thanks. He then led Alexis back to the main building closely followed by the school nurse.

"Poor Alexis, what could Weevil had done to make her like that. Hey Syrus we better get back to the dorm our next class is in an hour." Jaden and Syrus ran back towards their dorm, unaware that someone else was watching them.

"So That's Jaden. Hmm doesn't look that tough. In fact he looks like a light snack for my dinos. However, if the rumours are true about those God cards being on Ace, then maybe I should take them for myself, after all Weevil is no longer here to interfere." Rex then got a call on his phone, he noticed the number was withheld. He pressed the answer key and then placed it to his hear. "Hello? Yes I am well aware what has happened to Weevil, however I assure you Jaden will not be so lucky. Trust me I will beat Jaden so bad that he will be begging to leave this academy."

**Later that Night**

Jaden climbed the stairs to his dorm room. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He noticed that Syrus had not been at dinner and so assumed he had returned to the room for an early night. He opened the door and saw the shape of Chumley on his top bunk. The Slifer red turned his head and then went back to his original position.

"Hey Chumley, you seen Syrus anywhere? I thought he had come up to the room." Jaden noticed Chumley turned over once more and then just grunted.

"Not seen him, and he hasn't been here. Now shut that door, it is cold enough in this room as it is, without you letting out what warmth me have."

Jaden walked out of the room and shut the door. He was worried about Syrus. The kid never left his side so where could he be. Jaden wondered if Syrus had gone for a walk down by the beach, after all that was the only other place Jaden could think Syrus would be. Then again with what happened to Alexis, anything was possible. Jaden walked towards the beach and then looked down from the cliffs. He noticed there was some sort of sand trap and in the middle was Syrus struggling to climb out.

"Hang on Syrus!" Jaden surfed down the side of the cliff, once he was at the bottom he run towards the sand trap and looked for something he could use to pull Syrus out. However there was nothing around, just then he felt a cold breeze behind him. He turned to come face to face with figure in a black trench coat.

"Finally Jaden you decided to join the party. Oh don't worry about your little friend the pit isn't deep enough to sink into. I just used it has bait to get you here."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. How dare this person play a sick prank like this. Just who was this dude anyway. "Just who the hell are you? And why did you trap Syrus?"

the figure just grinned and then stepped into the moonlight, so Jaden could see his face. Jaden eyes widened as he recognised the duelist. "I know you you're Rex Raptor, pro duelist, but what are you doing here at duel Academy?

Rex just smirked. He then revealed his duel disk. "Simple Jaden, someone doesn't want you on this Island and has paid me to deal with you. So unless you want your little friend to stay in that pit all night, I suggest you get ready to duel, after all the tide will soon be in."

Jaden growled, he was in a tight spot. Rex was right the tide was coming in. Seeing he had no choice he set his duel disk and shuffled his deck into the deck slot. "I will make you pay for what you have done to syrus. Get your game on!"

Rex 4000/ Jaden 4000

Rex just smirked as he drew five cards and then drew a sixth. He looked down at his hand. "I special summon **Gilasaurus 1400/400**. next I sacrifice him for my **Dark Triceratops 2400/1500** then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Jaden looked to the field Rex wasn't wasting time. Jaden drew one card from his deck then placed it in his hand. He then looked at the cards he had. "I use **Polymerization** to fuse my **Elemental Hero Sparkman 1600/1400** and my **Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000**. " Jaden threw the cards into the portal above his head. The two Heroes fused together, and a new monster appeared on Jaden side of the field. "Say hello to **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 2400/1500**.."

"Hold it there Jaden, I was ready for your little special summon and activate my face down. **Hunting Instinct.** This allows me to special summon one Dinosaur card from my hand, if my opponent has special summoned this turn. So say hello to **Ultimate Tyranno 3000/2200**."

Jaden eyes widened at the size of the monster. He had been hoping to take out Triceratops with his hero special ability, however now he had another dinosaur to deal with. "I discard **Elemental Hero Bubbleman 800/1200** to my graveyard to activate Thunder Giants special ability. By discarding one card to my grave I can destroy one monster who attack is less than or equal to my giants. Say good bye to your Dark Triceratops." Jaden watched as his hero destroyed the dinosaur. There was nothing else he could do. "I finish by placing one card face down and end my turn."

Rex drew one card from his deck and then added to his hand. "I discard **Destroyersarus 1800/1100** from my hand to the graveyard. This allows me to move one Jurassic World from my deck to my hand. Next I play the field spell **Jurassic World**. Now all my Dinosaurs get a field bonus of 300 attack and defence points. Next I summon **Two-headed King Rex 1600/1200** from my hand to the field. Thanks to Jurassic world his attack jumps from 1600 to 1900. Now Ultimate Tyranno take out his Thunder Giant." The Dinosaur was about to bite down on Thunder Giant before Jaden countered.

"I activate my trap card. **Hero barrier**! Long as I have an Elemental Hero on my side of the field then I can negate your attack."

Rex growled, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card from his deck before adding it to his hand. "I discard my **Elemental Hero Captain Gold 2100/0** from my hand to the graveyard. This allows me to move one **Sky Scraper** from my deck to my hand. It's time your Dino were introduced to the future. " Jaden slammed the field spell card into the slot on his disk, the Jurassic field suddenly vanished and huge skyscrapers began to appear. Soon the field was filled with huge city towers. "Next I summon **Elemental Hero Avian 1000/1000** from my hand to the field. Go Thunder Giant attack his Ultimate Tyranno!"

Rex was confused. "Seem someone never studied maths at school. Your giant only has 2400 attack points where my Ultimate Tyranno has 3000 attack points!"

Jaden just smirked. "You see that is where my field spell Sky scraper come in handy. If my Elemental Heroes have less attack points then your monsters. Then they get an extra 1000 attack points."

Rex eyes widened. "They what!" Rex watched as Thunder giant sent an orb of electricity from his hands, which smashed into his Ultimate Tyranno and shattered it into a thousand pieces. Rex was then hit with 400 points of damage.

Rex 3600/ Jaden 4000

"Next Avian attack his Two-headed King Rex!" The hero jumped into the air and then fired several feathers from his wings at the dinosaur, which shattered into a thousand piece. Rex was then hit with another 400 points of damage.

Rex 3200/ Jaden 4000

Jaden then looked to his hand. Rex field was empty except for his facedown. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Rex growled, How dare this little kid treat him like this. He was a pro. Rex drew a card from his deck, and then grinned. Now it was payback. "I summon another **Gilasaurus 1400/1200** from my hand. Of course you are allowed to summon one monster from your graveyard in face up defence position."

Jaden moved Clayman from his graveyard and then placed it face up in defence.

Rex looked down at his hand. "Now I play the spell card **Ultimate Evolution Pill**! This allows me to trade in one dinosaur on my field for one in my hand. So say hello to **Super Conductor Tyranno 3300/1400**." A huge dinosaur covered in metal plating appeared on the field. Electricity coursing all around it. "Next I summon **Hyper hammerhead 1500/1200**. Now Super Conductor Tyranno attack his Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The huge dinosaur roared before sending out a wave of electricity which shattered Jaden Hero into a thousand pieces. He was then hit with 900 points of damage.

Rex 3200/ Jaden 3100

Rex just grinned. Now Hyper hammerhead attack his Avian!" The dinosaur raced between the huge building and then used its hammer like head to shatter Avian, causing 500 more points of damage to Jaden.

Rex 3200/ Jaden 2600

"I activate my trap card. **Hero Signal**! Now when one of my heroes is destroyed in battle, I can special summon one lv4 or below Hero to the field from my deck. And I choose **Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000"**

Rex just laughed. He had Jaden on the ropes, and now the kid was trying to put up defences. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden drew a card from his deck, he then looked at it. His eyes widened. I summon **King of The swamp 500/1500**. Next I play **Miracle Fusion** from my hand. Now by removing monster from my field and graveyard, I can fusion summon a monster. So I remove **Elemental Sparkman 1600/1400** from my graveyard and King Of The swamp from my field. This allows me to summon a new Hero. Come forth **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 2500/2100**." On Jaden field appeared a metallic dressed hero that resembled Elemental hero Flaming wingman, however there was several difference. Its wings were metal and on its arm was some sort of metal shield. "Now for the fun part. Elemental Hero Shining Flare wingman Get 300 extra attack points for every monster in my graveyard. So that's Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Captain Gold This gives my Shining Flare Wingman an extra 1200 points." Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingmans attack rose from 2500 to 3700. "

Rex eyes widened again. "3700 attack points! That is enough to take out my Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Jaden just nodded. "Yep, but first I switch both my Clayman into attack mode. Now Clayman attack his Hammerhead. " Clayman raced across the field and then punched the dinosaur shattering it. Rex was then hit with 300 Points of damage.

Rex 2900/ Jaden 2600

"Now Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack his Super Conductor Tyranno. "Shining Flare strike!" The Hero fist suddenly glowed. It the flew towards the dinosaur before punching it and shattering it. Causing Rex to lose 400 points.

Rex 2400/ Jaden 2600

"Nice try Jaden but I can still go... However Rex was suddenly faced with the Hero. "What's he doing?"

Jaden just smirked. "You see when Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman destroy a monster by battle, you take effect damage equal to that monsters attack points. So that's game!"

Rex suddenly cried out as he was hit with an electric surge, causing is life points to drop from 2400 to zero. Rex then fell to the field. Just then there were several voice at the top of the cliff. It was professor Banner and Academy Security.

"There you two are. Security remove that man from my students immediately!" The security was already sliding down the cliff. They reached the bottom and watched as the man tried to make a run for it, however security tackled him to the sand.

"Okay pal, on your feet! You're being charged with Trespassing on private property, not only that but endangering a student at the academy." Rex tried to fight the security but ended up submitting. The game was over he was caught. He allowed the security to lead him back towards the main building, leaving Professor Banner to help Jaden free Syrus.

"Are you two okay? I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find you two. Come lets go back to the dorm you can tell me all about it."

Jaden and Syrus nodded and then started to make their way up the cliff and walked towards the Slifer dorm, talking to Professor Banner about everything that had happened. Meanwhile hidden behind one of the trees, was a very upset Crowler.

"Call themselves Pro duellist. Huh weaklings. It looks like I will have to look higher up. I wonder what Titan is doing these days."

**A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
